bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Entierro Benso
Entierro Benso is an antagonist of Bleach Otrosendero. He serves alongside the Eximo Espada and under the Los Cinco Dios. Appearance Entierro wears a black-colored version of the standard Espada uniform, although having no drastic change in the model. He has orange-red eyes, very-light brown skin, and dark-greenish hair. The remaining part of his Hollow Mask is over his left eye, which he covers with a skull-icon eyepatch. His Hollow Hole is in his right hand. Personality As the Tercera Espada, Entierro exerts a certain amount of authority and control of the Espada below his rank. He is a calm and laid-back individual, hardly showing any break in his own emotions whatsoever. He only shows anger and irritation in the case of impudence, dissent, and immaturity. This does not mean he is emotionless; on the contrary, he is mostly quick-minded and sarcastic, hardly without a witty thing to say. He commonly mocks what he believes to be foolish traits, such as impulsiveness and brashness. This often gets him into conflicts with people such as Odio Soltar and Sangre Mar. Entierro holds a strong loyalty toward Termino Muerte and the Los Cinco Dios, often following orders given to him without question. He will carry out specific objectives and missions given to him as instructed by his commanders, often succeeding in his endeavors. However, if he believes an error or misjudgement is made of his command, he will question it, offering an alternate solution or theory. Powers & Abilities As the Tercera Espada, Entierro is the third strongest Arrancar under the Los Cinco Dios's command. As such, he possesses incredible strength, possibly even over Odio's own tremendous physical strength. He was able to fight on even ground with Bella Pelear, an equal-rank and former member of the Los Cinco Dios, forcing a stalemate between the two. It could be possible that he is even as strong as Seireitou Kuchiki himself, although this has not been proven so far. But his abilities, although potent, are also focused on mainly defensive measures, with few offensive techniques at his disposal. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Like most of his Espada bretheren, Entierro has excellent proficiency in his swordsmanship abilities, even to the point of slashing strong projectile-based attacks in two. His skills focus on accuracy, speed, and precision, rather than strength, in order to overcome his opponent. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Entierro prefers to fight with his bare hands in order to prove his own strength to his opponent, and can skillfully block and counter attacks in close quarters. He is also able to block most sword-strikes bare-handed, allowing for a quick disarm, which he commonly does. Sonido Master: Entierro's ability with Sonido is only matched by that of Ulquiorra Cifer, able to reach tremendous speeds, invisible to the naked eye. It is unknown if he is faster than Seireitou or Ryun, however. Keen Intellect: Entierro's most noticeable trait is his level of intelligence. He is able to think "two steps ahead" of his opponents, only needing a glimpse of a move in order to read his enemy's entire movement. His calm nature allows him to be highly observant and analyptical as well, able to deduce the strength of his opponent. Cero: Surprisingly, Entierro is unable to use Cero, at least not normally. His Cero can only be used when combined with the spiritual energy of another attack. When used, it packs an explosive punch, but not to the extent of Odio's own Cero. Enhanced Hierro: Even by Arrancar standards, Entierro's Hierro is highly durable. From unharmed hands of catching blades to stopping energy-based attacks with one hand, it is nearly impenetrable. So far, only Odio is able to pierce Entierro's Hierro, but only in his released form can he do so. Immense Spiritual Power: Entierro, being the Tercera Espada, has immense spiritual power. Being one of the top four Espada, he is forbidden to release his Zanpakuto inside the dome of Lo Sol, since doing so would destroy the fortress. It seemingly matches that of Bella's, and can be sensed from a far distance. Spiritual Energy Shielding: Entierro is capable of manipulating his spiritual energy outside of his body to the extent of shielding himself with it from physical attacks. He can also reflect most attacks back at his opponent, although this takes much more energy than simply deflecting them. Zanpakuto Kagami (lit meaning "Mirror"), takes the form of a standard size and normal katana, with a black hilt and yellow-green hilt. Due to the fact that Mandella has no link to it as of yet, its abilities are dormant and unknown. Trivia/Facts *So far, Entierro is the only Arrancar to have not released his Zanpakuto in a battle. *Entierro's Hollow Hole is in the right hand, signifying his weakness in offensive attacks. Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Hollow Category:Fanon Character Category:Original Characters